


Howl on Ice

by Zadok



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadok/pseuds/Zadok
Summary: Howl finds himself, his love and his family blown to a whole new world where he is a champion skater and needs to win the Grand Prix Finals in order to get home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I watched Howl's Moving Castle after Yuri on Ice and am now a major fan of both so I thought why not cross them together (especially after I saw people think that Yurio would look like Blonde-haired Howl grown up). Enjoy!

The glitter was fading away and Howl held onto Sophie as hard as he could, he had already let go and lost Merkl in the blitz that had encompassed his castle but he wouldn’t let Sophie go. How had this happened? One moment Calcifer had been streaking towards them, next thing they were encompassed by a glitter storm. The king’s witch had died recently so Howl couldn’t think of anyone else able to pull one over him like this or who could possibly have a big enough grudge against him to do this. He had thought a lot after the initial shock being enveloped in a glitter storm had worn off. The storm had gone on for hours and he had held onto Sophie the entire time. Sophie was asleep in his arms. The glitter made everyone who wasn’t a magical being fall asleep instantly.  
Eventually the glitter faded out and they landed on the ground. Howl closed his eyes so the last of the glitter wouldn’t get into his eyes. He felt his feet land on solid ground and hugged Sophie even closer. He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by white. He blinked rapidly and saw that they were surrounded by fields and fields of snow. He looked down to Sophie. She was still his starlight beautiful girl but wearing strange garments. A brightly colored thing that look like a bloated coat and pants that were bloated too.  
“Sophie, are you okay?”Howl asked. Howl’s words seemed to wake her up from her sleep. She shook her head and looked up at him and smiled.  
“Of course I’m okay Howl. It was just a little snow storm. Nothing that we can’t handle” Sophie told him. Snow storm? Of course Sophie could brave the elements. She had faced a blizzard in dangerous territory by herself as an old lady in order to reach his castle but the glitter looked and felt nothing like snow. Perhaps to a non-magical being it seemed like snow and not glitter. He kissed her forehead.  
“Tell me if you feel strange okay?” Howl told her. TO Howl’s shock Sophie broke free from is embrace and laughed.  
“HOW-WELL! You know that I’m a snow baby. You’re the one always in danger of frost-bite.” Sophie told him and bonked him gently on the head. At that moment Howl realized that Sophie’s voice sounded different…Russian.  
“If you are going to win the gold at the Grand Prix Final and beat Viktor Nikiforov then we need to train as much as possible. Let’s take advantage of this retreat. I will win women’s gold and you men’s gold and then we’ll get married,” Sophie continued. Howl was sure of it now, Sophie sounded like a Russian speaking English. What had happened to her in the blizzard? What was this Grand Prix Final that she spoke of? Sophie smiled coyly at him and went back up to him in an embrace. Howl looked down at her smiling face and in the moment forgot that they were in the middle of a strange snowy unknown land. Sophie looked so lovely there smiling up at him in his arms; Russian accent or not this was his starlight girl…in fact the Russian accent was pretty sexy.  
“Marry me Howl,” Sophie said gazing at him. Howl doubled back “I want you to be my husband, say you’ll be mine in this snowy field in the middle of nowhere in Canada,” Howl doubled back and Sophie went on one knee and pulled out a small box from her weird, puffed up coat. She opened the case and inside shone a ring of pure sterling silver with diamonds. Howl couldn’t stop grinning. He had no idea what was going on but marrying Sophie had definitely been on his life goals list. The fact that she was the one to ask him only proved that he had definitely chosen right. Perhaps this had all been some elaborate plan of hers.  
“Of course I’ll marry you.I’ll marry you to the moon and back and never leave your side. I’ll love you until our constellations are formed from our kisses. Yes!”Howl said and lifted her up. From his arms Sophie got his engagement finger and placed the ring on it. Howl set her down, only enough that their faces met and kissed…and kissed…and kissed. When they broke free and placed Sophie down the world seemed alright. Even though they had been spirited away to a strange land and Sophie was speaking in a Russian accent.  
Howl hugged her deeply and closed his eyes. Nothing could spoil this moment…in fact Sophie’s Russian accent added to it. Howl suddenly opened his eyes…how the hell did he know Russia? There was no Russia in his world. Canada? He had known what Sophie meant when she said Canada. Why were they in Canada? Why did he know Canada? What the hell was happening to him.  
At that moment Sophie looked up at him again. “Howl, let’s go home” she told him with stars in her eyes. Howl nodded slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is kinda my dream also. I'd love to propose to my future husband. Howl's Moving Castle had hints of feminism in it so I thought, why can't I get a taste of my dream through Sophie?


End file.
